The Boy Who Reminded Them Of Daniel
by allroadslead2coffee
Summary: SG1 Crossover: Take Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Jack O'Neil, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, and Teal'C, mix thoroughly, garnish with bacon, and serve to an unprepared Severus Snape. Forum for story now up.
1. As If Being In The Wrong Place

A/N: (AU OoP) Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast on a Saturday morning. They've been trying, or Hermione has, to decipher writing on a souvenir from Egyptthat Ginny gave Harry. Meanwhile, O'Neil, Dr. Jackson, Carter, and Teal'C are returning to SG-1 from a place where Daniel has brought back a seamingly harmless little item. Not only do the two groups swap places, they swap bodies. Severus Snape has the honor of stumbling into the developement.

This story is **not** slash, although the 'boys' might joke around as boys sometimes do. Also, since this is my first story, I'm not sending any 'ships' sailing. As for the Ron and Hermione interactions, well, hey, their teenagers, they probably don't know themselves.

Disclaimer: The characters of the Harry Potter books and of Stargate SG-1 are not my creations. I'm not making any sort of profit in posting what I've been writing about them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - As If Being In The Wrong Place Wasn't Bad Enough**

Jack always half-expected something to go wrong when he went through the Gate. When he found that he had stepped into someplace other than the expected room at SG-1, he wasn't completely surprised.

The colonel halted in his tracks. Teal'C should have been standing next to him, on his right. Instead of the Jaffa, though, there was a tall, pale, teenage boy with dark curly hair. The boy stood stone still, with a calm but disturbed expression on his face. Jack didn't recognize the boy, but he recognized the look. Then the boy raised an eyebrow…in _**that**_ way.

"Teal'C?" The question came out of Jack's mouth in a voice that wasn't Jack's. Jack quickly turned to his left as if looking for someone to blame the voice on.

On the side he expected to find Carter was a young girl of about fifteen, with long, brown hair. She was silent, and not only looking at him and the boy with deep confusion, but at everything around her as well. To her left was a another boy that reminded him of Daniel.

Jack turned back to the boy he had spoken to. "Is that you, Teal'C?" he asked cautiously.

Just as Teal'C would, the boy seemed to be trying to make up his mind as to whether or not he should answer. "Yes," he finally decided to say, but then winced and frowned at the sound of his voice.

"Jack?" the question came from the boy who reminded Jack of Daniel. The boy who reminded him of Daniel was looking at him just the way Daniel would look at him when things were…questionable.

"I'm a kid. Aren't I?" Jack responded resentfully, and fixed an equally resentful stare on the boy who reminded him of Daniel.

The boy who reminded him of Daniel stared back at him and nodded a regretful confirmation.

Jack immediately sought out and locked eyes with the girl, "Goofy looking?" he asked skeptically.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, gleamed with recognition, blinked in comprehension, then slowly began to examine him.

The fact that the girl actually seemed to have to take the time to decide didn't make him feel better. "Thank you for the prompt reassurance…Carter," Jack bit out the guess as harshly as the youthful voice would allow.

The girl met his eyes in affirmation of the name. "You're…a…a redhead, sir," she finally announced with amused apology. Her face brightened with mischief, "Not that you're bad looking. It's just… I never imagined you…" she shrugged helplessly.

Jack scowled at her, "Freckles?" he demanded in a growl.

A short, soft laugh escaped the girl, "I'm afraid so, sir," she told him.

The scowl turned into a full blown grimace, and then relaxed in a moment of contemplation. His chin lifted and his gaze settled on the boy who reminded him of Daniel. "Dr. Jackson, I presume," he pronounced with an overly exaggerated formality.

"Present and accounted for," the boy who reminded them of Daniel answered pleasantly, then thrust his arms across his chest and declared, "AND…we have…no gate."

* * *

Hammond felt the usual wave of relief when he saw O'Neil, Carter, Jackson, and Teal'C all come through the Gate safe and sound. Relief went out the window very soon after that. 

The Jaffa's eyes widened in abject terror, his head darting from side to side as he looked at the soldiers in front of him. The general saw Teal'C look at his other three teammates as though he'd never seen them before. On closer inspection, O'Neil, Carter, and Jackson seemed surprised and confused as well.

He started up the ramp towards the four slowly, "I'm General Hammond of the United States Air Force," he told them clearly, but calmly, "Please identify yourselves."

Carter looked straight at him, her eyes wide, and he half expected her to ask him why he acted like he didn't know her. Then she took a few steps toward him and spoke.

"I'm…I'm Hermione Granger…sir," she told him in a conspicuously British accent.

Hammond nodded once, and turned his attention to Dr. Jackson, who was moving slowly to Carter's side. He watched as Jackson and Carter looked into each other eyes questioningly before Jackson turned to him as well.

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter." The British accent was there again, but not quite as thick. The archaeologist seemed to look towards Carter for some sign of reassurance.

Carter nodded to Jackson, darkly, then looked over her shoulder at O'Neil and Teal'C. She watched Teal'C as he cowered where he stood panting and whimpering pathetically.

"Neville." Carter and Jackson both grumbled in chorus. Together, they moved towards the distressed Jaffa and began trying to calm him.

A chill went up Hammond's spine. Whoever these people were, the situation wasn't as strange to them as it would be to your average civilian. He planted his fists on his hips. "Where're you people from," he demanded sternly.

Carter looked at Jackson cautiously, then answered his question, "London, sir."

" ' --the bloody _**hell's**_ going on?" O'Neil finally exploded with a distinctively British screech.

To Hammond's mix of new amazement and concern, Carter tried explaining to Teal'C that she was Hermione and that Jackson was Harry, even though they looked like they were someone else. Carter seemed to be trying to make it sound as though it were a perfectly reasonable thing to accept. Jackson did little more than nod agreeably, although he looked more than a little uncomfortable with the idea.

O'Neil finally moved from his spot over to the small cluster. Stalking ever closer to Carter, he began interrogating her. " 'd'you just say that _**you're**_ Hermione Granger?" His expression made him look as though he'd recently eaten several heavily salted lemons.

Carter glared furiously at O'Neil and snapped, "For your information, Ron, **_you're_** wearing the body of gray haired old man!"

O'Neil's eyes widened and his mouth began repeatedly opening and closing wordlessly. Licking his lips and blinking rapidly he, he attempted to speak again. "No 'fense, 'mione. It's just, you're…well, um, grown up, and---and…blonde."

For a moment, only a moment, Carter's face was perfectly blank. After said moment, however, her eyes bulged in a scarlet face and she bellowed, "RONALD WEASLEY! THIS ISN'T **_MY_ **BODY!"

O'Neil flinched and cringed as if he was expecting to have his favorite bodily parts removed. "Sorry, Hermione! I didn't mean… I'm--I'm sorry!"

Jackson began to snicker, then giggle. "No doubt who's inside," he said to nobody in particular.

"Please don't yell at Ron, Hermione," Teal'C, well, whined. The same British accent complimented the Jaffa's voice rather nicely. The pleading, however, was just…wrong. "I hate it when you two argue."

Hammond narrowed his eyes when the things Teal'C said set off even morebells and whistles. "Miss Granger, would you please tell me how old you are?" he asked Carter, trying to sound more patient than he felt.

Carter's glare quickly switched over to an uncertain frown, "Fifteen, sir," she told him respectfully.

The General reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eyes clenching shut. If this wasn't some sort of possession, or personality change, it meant that O'Neil, Carter, Jackson, and Teal'C were in the bodies of four teenagers living in London.

Fixing this was going to be more than a little messy.

* * *

a/n: I've created a forum for this story so that I can respond to readers' questions and comments. The forum is The Boy Who Reminded Them Of Daniel at:

http/ 


	2. Establishing A Point Of Reference

**CHAPTER 2 – Establishing A Point Of Reference**

* * *

Jack whipped around to examine where the gate **_should_** be. His eyes followed over a large arc--of empty space. He planted his hands on his hips and squinted, as if that might help him see some obscured evidence that a gate might actually be there. 

There was the distinctly feminine sound of a failed attempt to stifle laughter off to his right.

"Something funny, Carter?" he asked in a lilting voice, without bothering to look at her. He heard the girl's throat clear forcefully.

"Sorry, sir. It's just…well it's going to take a bit of getting use to," the girl's voice wavered with barely contained mirth.

"Indeed." The word came out like the sound of an alto in a boys' choir. It didn't help that the usual expression Teal'C wore was making the boy look like a very solemn cherub.

With that…said…Jack, Samantha, and Daniel did their best to, well, proceed in as much of a cough professional manner as possible.

"So--" Jack lifted his arms and let them drop with a smack as he addressed his team. "Is it just me, or does it look like we're in some sort of a castle?" He frowned and wrinkled a freckled nose, "Is that bacon I smell?" he asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, Jack. It does look a lot like a castle…and smells like bacon." He shrugged a brow and adjusted the glasses further up on his nose. "Um, just in case anyone is interested, I think we made it back to Earth."

"You recognize this place?" Jack shot hopeful blue eyes to Daniel's currently green ones.

"Nooooo-" the green-eyed boy rotated his head in a very Daniel-like manner. He made his way over to stand next to Samantha. "…but--how many other planets have we been to that had form-fitting, stonewashed jeans?"

All three teenage boys looked down at Samantha's lower half...until the Major cleared her throat loudly.

"Congratulations on providing the Rosetta stone, Major," Jack offered innocent blue eyes to the young girl's slightly perturbed glower.

"Uh-huh." The young girl replied dryly.

"What would four teenagers be doing in a castle…on a school day?" Daniel wondered out loud.

"Field trip?" Jack offered.

"And the bacon?" Daniel countered with a knit brow.

"Good point," Jack held up an index finger for punctuation.

Just then, a small group of younger teens rounded a corner and began walking in their direction. Without so much as a curious glance, they passed the team of SG-1, continued down the hall a short way, then stopped at a large, antiquated door and let themselves through it.

Jack lifted his chin, "Anyone interested in finding out what's behind door number one?" his eyes narrowed as if daring the door to go anywhere before he managed to get to it.

"Seems as good a place to start as any," Daniel shrugged casually.

"I'm in," Samantha sighed her consent.

"As am I, O'Neil," Teal'C got out with as much dignity as he could manage.

The four formed a tight cluster then started towards the door. Jack didn't see any sort of knob or handle and decided to give it a push with one hand. Despite how large and thick it appeared (and felt), it opened as if weightless.

Although they clearly saw that there were a good number of children in their early and late teens, Teal'C and Jack both scanned the immense room for possible attackers. Deciding that it was relatively safe, they gave the okay to the other two to continue inside.

Long rows of heavy wooden tables filled the room where young people sat eating breakfast and talking with each other. As they were passing by one of the tables, something on what looked like a newspaper caught Daniel's eye. The archaeologist broke away from the group to take a closer look.

Positioned within the paper's text was a picture of a person that was probably who the article was written about. It would have seemed like any other newspaper page that Daniel had ever seen, except for the fact that the person in the picture was moving.

"Jack…" Daniel said hesitantly, "I think you should come take a look at this…"


	3. Shades Of Ignorance

**CHAPTER 3 - Shades of Ignorance**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had been lead into a large, but pleasant looking room. Inside, there was a rectangular table and comfortable chairs all around it. A door on the opposite end that they'd been ushered in through opened to a small, private lavatory.

The General let them know that they would be brought something to eat and then left the four in the room by themselves.

Neville had sat down heavily, being that he wasn't use to the weight of the body he was in. Harry sat in a chair next to Neville, in case he needed to calm him again. Ron sat across from Harry, staring blankly at the table's surface.

Hermione paced within the small open space of the room they'd been left in. "I can't believe I told them my age after Ron said I was grown up, not to mention yelling about my body not being mine. What was I thinking?" she ranted despairingly.

Harry was wishing that he'd paid more attention to what Dudley had been watching on the television when he'd had the opportunity. Dudley loved watching shows with soldiers shooting people, getting shot, and things everywhere getting blown up.

Cedric's death, however, had made such things impossible for Harry to enjoy watching. Still, he was kicking himself now for not realizing that he could have learned more about the muggle world outside of his Aunt's home.

"They didn't seem to be surprised or think you were lying," he pointed out, actually liking that he now possessed a more authoritative, adult voice.

"Yes," Hermione mused for a moment, "it did almost seem as though something like this may have happened before."

"Why would muggles expect anything like this to happen?" Neville had started exploring his own vocal capabilities. When he found that he could speak in a low rumble, he made a point to do so at every opportunity.

"Maybe that metal circle we came under is like a portkey," Hermione suggested doubtfully.

"Wouldn't the Wizarding authorities find out they were using magic?" Ron finally found a concept in the conversation that he could grasp.

Hermione shrugged absently, "Maybe these muggles have invented technology that works like magic but isn't actually magic, so the Wizarding authorities haven't found out about it."

"That's just disturbing," Ron shook his head slowly. With that, he pulled away from his place at the table, "Back in a bit---need t'use the loo" he explained at his hasty retreat.

The other three nodded to him in silent agreement that the conversation would be postponed until he was back.

Hermione went back to pacing and frowning at the floor, while Neville and Harry watched her in silence.

Before the door had closed, a man's strangled scream came from where Ron had just disappeared.

"Ron? Are you all right?" Hermione asked worriedly once she reached the doorway. Harry and Neville were quickly at the doorway on the opposite side from Hermione to see what was wrong with their friend.

"I'm…I'm…**_ancient_**…" Ron practically squealed in horror as he felt the face he was looking at in the mirror over the sink.

"Ron," Hermione tried to get the gray haired man's attention.

"Ron was too transfixed by the face looking back at him to hear her, "…practically a corpse…"

"Ron," Hermione tried a little more forcefully. 

"…was barely in the prime of my life and now I can almost feel myself decomposing…" Ron was quickly spiraling into a pit of total despair.

"RON!" Hermione was determined not to let him fall apart. 

"**WHAT**?" Ron lunged toward her and bellowed defensively, "It's not like **_you've_** got anything to be upset about, Hermione! **_You're_** still **YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL**!"

At first, Hermione was stunned, but as the words sank in, her expression was utterly broken. With a hurt-filled gasp, she turned and fled to one of the chairs, into which she crumpled with her face buried in her hands.

For a painfully stretched out moment, there was silence. Ron finally calmed down when he realized the damage his choice of words had caused. With a look of resolve, he ignored the disapproving stares from Harry and Neville and went to where Hermione was.

"Hermione," he said softly after crouching to the floor in front of her.

When Hermione didn't move or reply, he tried again, "I'm sorry for sounding so petty 'mione. I really am. It's just that I feel like I'm suddenly facing the end of my life."

Hermione came out of hiding to look him in the eye. "Is she really that much prettier than I am?"

Ron took a dangerous amount of time to come up with an answer, "If it weren't you inside, she'd be just another old lady to me," he decided to tell her, and gave her a devilish smirk.

Hermione's eyebrow arched wickedly.

Ron merely grinned and reached for her hand, "Hermione…if it turns out that we **_don't_** get our old, I mean, our young bodies back…"

"I'll be sure to yell at you even louder once your hearing starts to go bad," she cut him off tersely.

A sheepish look spread across the chiseled face, "You mean that?"

"Count on it," she promised fondly.

* * *

General Hammond clenched his jaw as he watched the video monitor linked to a hidden ceiling camera in the room the SG-1 team was in.

"Magic?" he murmured in quiet astonishment.


	4. Like Centaurs In A Mirror Shop

**CHAPTER 4 – Like Centaurs In A Mirror Shop**

* * *

Daniel addressed the girl who the unusual newspaper was lying on the table by, "Would you mind if I looked at that a moment?"

The girl, appearing to be a year or two younger than the teenager he was, looked up and seemed to recognize him. "Anything for you, Harry," she replied with a flirtatious smile.

At another table, a boy had gotten up, jogged over to the group, hooked a hand inside Jack's elbow and began dragging him, backwards, to the table he'd come from. "Ron! You've got to come see this!" The boy exclaimed excitedly as he abducted the colonel.

Unable to turn around, Jack looked at Daniel and spread his free arm in the air dramatically, "Harry! I've got to go see this!"

Teal'C restrained himself from running after them and forcibly detaching the boy from Jack. He'd seen this sort of behavior in Tau'ri youngsters before, so he settled for going over to where his friend had been taken in a hurried walk.

"My name's Harry?" Daniel puzzled over the information, as he watched Jack being towed away. He gave the paper back to the girl with a polite smile.

"And I guess Jack's name is Ron," Samantha reasoned, and then followed where Jack had been taken.

"This could get **_very_**…sticky," Daniel narrated to himself before joining the other three.

The young, unidentified abductor dragged Jack to an empty spot at the table where there was an unused plate and silverware.

"We've come up with an idea for a line of new magical pranks! They have spells that make any person you want look like they're the ones who pulled them," he told Jack as he thrust a sheet of unusual paper with heavy ink drawings in front of his face.

Jack and Daniel cast glances at each other noting yet another heavy British accent.

"We're going to call them Thomas' and Finnegan's Shame-On-You pranks! Do you think Fred and George would be interested in selling them at their shop?"

A younger girl with the same bright red hair and blue eyes as Jack's was sitting on the other side of Jack's abductor. "As if the Weasley family name isn't in peril from the pranks they already do sell," she, in a British accent, quipped irritably. She leaned forward and frowned disapprovingly at the placement setting in front of Jack, "What's the matter, Ron, aren't you feeling well?"

Jack looked at the girl uncertainly, and forced a smile, "Uh, I'm fine. Why?"

The young girl looked at him as though the reason should be obvious, "Because, you've been sitting there with your plate empty for over an entire minute."

Jack glanced uneasily at the faces that were looking at him, "I…was…listening…to him." Jack motioned a hand towards his abductor.

The young red haired girl snapped her head in the direction of Jack's abductor, "Seamus! Hush up and let my bother eat, or he's going to be too hungry to remember a thing you tell him!"

Seamus rolled his eyes theatrically, "Merlin's sake, Ginny. Your brother was here an entire term before your first year, and he's done just fine."

"That's because Fred and George were here making sure the likes of you didn't pester their younger brother into starvation," the girl seemed to be teasing more than actually scolding.

Jack didn't get spells, or magic, but he did get pranks and teenagers. _Think 'British'_, he told himself. "Le'me get this straight." He ventured daringly, "You want to create a line of practical jokes with spells that blame other people for pranks, and sell it to a store that's going to sell them to…anyone."

Seamus nodded enthusiastically, "Right."

_Think 'British'._ "Including people who might want to use them on you and your friends."

Seamus's mouth puckered. "Hadn't thought of that," he muttered down at his plate.

"Well…" Ron's head rolled in a circle. _Think 'British' _"If you can put spells on something to play a prank and make it look like someone else did it, why can't you put spells on something else to keep you from being the one made to look guilty? Then you'd have **_two_** products to sell to…"

Samantha and Daniel both gave Jack a 'What **_do_** you **_think_** you're **_saying?_**' look, after finding empty places at the tables near him.

"Ron! That's BRILLIANT!" Seamus cried out in teenage delight. "Count on a Weasley to make a good prank great!" Before Jack knew what was going on, Seamus was grabbing up stuff off of the serving platters in the middle of the table and dropping it on Jack's plate. "Ginny's right! We've **_got_** to keep that priceless mind of yours properly fed."

"Don't forget the bacon," Jack said in a mild daze, not fully believing what he'd just pulled off.

"Completely barbaric, don't you think, Hermione?" Ginny addressed Samantha.

Samantha blinked, feeling put on the spot, "Well, um…'boys'," she shot a glance at Jack, and looked back at Ginny with a shrug, "…what can you do?"

"Quite right, Hermione!" Ginny gave a single, furtive nod, as if feeling adequately validated, and then tucked into her own breakfast.

The boy named Seamus laughed joyfully, and then gave Jack a friendly punch in the arm.

Jack tipped over to one side from the unexpected impacted. He forced out a short laugh to keep up appearances and then commenced a frontal attack on his food.

Teal'C leaned over to glare menacingly at Seamus.

Seamus didn't notice, but Ginny glanced up at Neville's strange reaction, "Neville, are you all right?"

Teal'C realized the girl named Ginny was talking to him and then laced his fingers together over the plate in front of him. "Indeed," he actually managed to make Neville's voice produce a soft rumble.

To Teal'C's immense pleasure, Seamus's attention was attracted by the strange sound and looked over at him. Seeing the feral glint in Neville's eyes and not really believing it, he looked away in nervous confusion. The satisfaction which Teal'C felt resulted in an unusual smile on Neville's face.

Ginny, smiling pleasantly, pretended not to seem as if it were anything unusual, although she most certainly thought it was.

Teal'C, somber once again, was very much aware of the suspicion in the young girl's eyes.

* * *

General Hammond examined the words he wrote down from the video recording: muggles, magic, Wizarding authorities, portkey. He wasn't sure if he could use that last one, but the others he'd already strung together in a myriad of political jargon.

He made his way back to the room where his four 'guests' were. His main objective was to try and put the four at ease. Unfortunately, the only way he could think of to accomplish that was to lie to them.

In simplest terms, he was going to try to BS his way into gaining their trust.

As he came through the door, he found the four working on the meal they'd been brought. The General could almost believe that none of the earlier events had actually occurred, and his people were sitting at this table, eating as he'd seen them do countless times before.

Upon his entry, however, the four looked up and froze as if sensing their utter doom.

Feeling guilty, on a number of levels, the General smiled amiably, "Please, don't stop eating on my account. I just came by to fill you in on what's been going on."

The teenage boys inside O'Neil and Dr. Jackson's bodies seemed to be the only ones still interested in their food. The faces of Teal'C and Carter had their full attention on him.

Hammond sat down in at the table with them and began speaking as casually as he could, "When we tried to look up your records through the International Identification Database, it sent an alert to the American Wizarding Authorities."

Although the four tried to hide their recognition of the General's reference to the Wizarding Authorities, he saw how tense they'd become.

The General went on, noting that none of the four seemed to completely doubt what he was telling them, "We have a governmental division that deals with compromising incidents involving magic in military and advanced scientific establishments," he did his best to say this slowly enough for them to grasp each word, but not so slow as to give away that he was making this up.

There were looks of surprise, but again, no sign of doubt or outright disbelief.

"Apparently, this situation falls under that category," he smiled as if he expected the irony to be humorous to them. In addition to his latest series of surprises, the teenagers **_did_** seem to find the comment funny, and Harry actually let a soft snort escape.

Hammond continued as if politely trying to get this little debriefing out of the way, "They had somebody call me to find out why we were accessing your records. They also informed me that you're citizens of what is referred to here as the 'overseas' Wizarding community."

None of the four spoke, but they did look almost delighted, and Hammond guessed that all four were in fact, well, just what he said they were.

Hammond held up a hand, and did his best to speak in a reassuring manner, "Now, you don't need to worry about saying anything either way."

This statement generated definite surprise, and confusion.

The corners of the Generals mouth twitched in a courteous smile, "I'm simply giving you information so that you know you've got knowledgeable people working on your behalf. The last thing we want is for any of you to be under any undue stress if it isn't necessary."

To his relief and amazement, the four seemed to relax substantially.

The seasoned officer took in a deep breath and intentionally seemed tired from having to relay all this information, "I haven't been apprised of International Wizarding protocol on a matter such as this," _he gives a quick frown of confusion_, " I'm not even sure if there's ever been a problem such as this one," _a brief smile of apology_, "So, until I hear back from my superiors, I won't be able to tell you if you're going to be allowed to talk with an American Wizarding Authority or not." _Another disturbed frown directed at the table_, "Politics being such as they are," _a glance up to see if they catch the joke…smirks tell him that they do_, "my guess is that we'll all have to wait for someone to be brought over from the jurisdiction you're legally under."

After a deep breath _and_ a heavy sigh, Hammond added, "I don't understand magic, science, or advanced technology, and I don't intend to start trying to now." He looked to see that he still had their attention. "My job is to get the people together who do understand them and solve whatever problems need to be solved. So long as people aren't getting killed, injured or mistreated, then I'm happy."

They were all looking at him as if trying to decide whether or not to start applauding him.

Ron broke the silence, "So, everyone here is a muggle, then?"

Hermione glared at him with scathing blue eyes.

Ron stretched his hands out and, in a very Jack O'Neil-like manner exclaimed, "What?"

Hammond folded his arms across his chest and gave Ron a stern look, "Young man, **_here_**, the word 'muggle' is considered to be slightly derogatory. The polite term used is 'non-Wizarding citizen'."

Colonel O'Neil's face reddened with Ron's embarrassment, "Sorry."

The General waved a hand dismissively, "No offense taken, son. Just letting you know. Besides, if anyone should be apologizing, it would be me. I'm afraid that in my worry over the personnel that you've found yourselves in the bodies of, I completely forgot matters of diplomacy."

Hammond stood, addressing each of his audience by name with a slight nod, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Potter, on behalf of the United States government, it is my pleasure to welcome you to our beloved country."

"Thank you, General Hammond," Samantha's face smiled gratefully up at him, and again, he would have believed it was Carter if it hadn't been for the accent.

There were male voices murmuring agreement.

It was strange for Hammond to see Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neil, and Teal'C nodding enthusiastically with what could only be described as truly boyish grins.

Counting on the fact that he was giving information and not asking for any to seal their belief, he made it appear as if he had somewhere else to be, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my never ending paperwork."

The camera would go on recording anything the teenagers said after he left. He headed to his office, wondering if he deserved a pat on the back or to be shot.

General Hammond returned to his office to find a strange man sitting in the chair in front of his desk. The man had professionally cut dark hair, dark eyes, and deep olive skin, and wore a charcoal business suit. He was not with the usual escorts and had no clearance identification.

"Who are you and what exactly are you doing in my office?" Even though he asked, his instincts told him that he already knew.

The man stood. Smiling, he announced in a slight Spanish accent, "Steven Alverez, representative of the North American Wizarding Council," he extended his hand to the officer.

The General's eyes narrowed, as he took the stranger's hand and shook it, nonetheless. "You certainly took your sweet time getting here," he grumbled with great irritation.

Mr. Alverez was more surprised at Hammond's reaction, than Hammond was at his introduction, "Sorry." He was watchful, but didn't bother to hide that he was a bit bemused.

Hammond let out an exaggerated sigh and shrugged in resignation, and then he spoke as if this sort of thing happened all the time, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Um, yes. Thank you very much," the visiting wizard was utterly unprepared for such an unchallenged reception.


	5. Culture Shock

**CHAPTER 5 – Culture Shock**

* * *

The four members of SG-1 had found themselves abandoned at the table by the 'locals'. They began reviewing the information they'd been able to gather about their new identities. Jack and Daniel sat next to each other, facing the door through which they'd come. Samantha and Teal'C were sitting across from them.

Jack swallowed a well-chewed bite of bacon, "Let's see now. I'm Ron Weasley. Daniel is Harry-Something…"

"I'm Hermione," Samantha added, "and Teal'C is Neville."

Jack nodded slowly and took another bite of bacon before going on, "…**_and_** I have two older brothers, named Fred and George, and the girl named Ginny is my…little sister."

"The girl, GinnyWeasley, is suspicious," Teal'C announced at the opening.

"Of me?" Jack straightened in his seat, alarmed that he hadn't noticed.

Teal'C seemed slightly shamed, "Of myself, O'Neil. I may not have acted in a manner considered normal for a Tau'ri youth."

"Yes, well, it's one thing to emulate an accent. Emulating the behavior of people we haven't even seen is going to be the real obstacle," Daniel twirled the fork in his hand before going back to eating.

"Indeed," Teal'C agreed before taking another bite of his own breakfast.

"The colonel seems to be doing just fine," Samantha teased with a smirk.

"Don't go there, Carter," Jack warned playfully.

"Hermione." Samantha reminded Jack.

"Don't go there, Hermione," Jack amended.

Samantha lifted her chin in feigned indignation, "I have no idea what you're talking about---Ron," she batted long, brown eyelashes at him coyly, having beautifully executed a British accent.

Daniel, looking vexed and unaware of the banter going on around him, cleared his throat, "Ja-- I mean, Ron. I wanted to talk to you about what I read from that--"

Something swooped over the group's head, and then something dropped with a smack in front of Samantha's plate. The four turned their eyes upward in time to see an owl soar across the ceiling to an open window. When the owl disappeared they all looked down at the…

"…news--paper," Daniel blinked in freshly cut bemusement.

"Gotta wonder what the birds eat around here," Jack commented dryly, sans accent, and casually ate his final bite of bacon.

* * *

General Hammond handed Steven Alverez a plain, ceramic mug of freshly brewed coffee. "Have a seat," he told the man, and then sat down behind his desk.

Alverez glanced at the mostly-functional piece of furniture, "Would you mind if I made this chair a bit more comfortable?" he asked tentatively.

Hammond seemed to gaze into the depths of the wizard's soul, "I'd actually recommend it," he answered in an eerie sort of steadiness.

Alverez, not being a stupid man, picked up the connotations of a dire situation, "I see."

With that said, he pulled out his wand and transformed the chair into a modern looking, padded, high-backed, pseudo-throne. Making a point not to turn around until he'd seated himself, the wizard looked up to find his host not the least affected by what he'd done. Ironically, the distracted, and severely grave expression on the General's face successfully chilled **_him_** to the core.

"General…" Alverez was about to begin by asking about the four Wizarding children that the SGC's computers had tapped into the records of.

"We have," Hammond intentionally interrupted, "on our hands, a full-blown **_mutual_** **_identity_** **_exchange_**," then paused, "between **_four_** **_different_** **_pairs_** of **_both_** our peoples."

The meaning of every word the General spoke sank into the wizard's mind. He stared at Hammond for several moments in the shock that his visit should have been causing the officer. His eyes began dancing erratically. "Are you certain of this?" he breathed in disbelief.

General Hammond glanced down at his desk almost remorsefully, "I wish I weren't."

* * *

Hermione rarely saw Ron brood the way he was now. Well, she definitely wasn't use to seeing him brood in another man's body. "Was there something wrong with what General Hammond said?" she wondered out loud.

"No," he said, and seemed even more sullen at confirming the fact out loud. "He said things that were almost exactly what I've heard Dad mention."

"I was going to ask," she admitted thoughtfully.

Ron folded noticeably strong arms over an unfamiliarly solid chest, "He said all Wizarding governments have warning systems for when muggle authorities look up information on wizards or witches."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Yes. I remember reading about that."

Ron felt like his meal was growing more and more heavy in his stomach the more he thought about things. "It's the things he said about International Wizarding Protocol and legal jurisdictions that has me worried."

"What's wrong," she asked after sitting down in the chair next to him.

"We're not in our own bodies." Ron said as if the meaning should be obvious, "If we were, our Ministry could demand that we be sent back home, straight away, as long as we hadn't broken any laws here."

Hermione frowned, "I wondered about that."

"It gets worse," O'Neil's voice dropped as Ron went on, "If the muggle government decides not to let us leave here, the Ministry can't do anything about it. Dad said that there's a lot of tension between our government and the one here. If the Ministry tried to take us by force, it could really splinch our Wizarding relations, possibly worldwide."

Hermione nodded her understanding, and then her barrowed blue eyes were gazing at Ron with a strange look of admiration, "You know, you have a really good head for political intricacies. Have you ever considered being an emissary?"

Ron shrugged, "Easier to hex first, ask questions later."

"Oh, but being an emissary would be a lot like getting paid to play chess," Hermione made Samantha's voice sound almost seductive.

There was a long silence. O'Neil's eyes seemed to be peering into the potential future. "I never thought of it that way," Ron said dreamily.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the bathroom in front of the mirror…_

"I don't believe the **_muscles_** you've got, Neville. I think I might become quite jealous of the body **_you_** ended up with," the archeologist's voice crooned with a British accent.

"Stop **_squishing_** my arm, Harry," the Jaffa's voice rumbled in feigned annoyance, also with a British accent.

* * *

Harry's face twitched with just about every word that Daniel read, "…Wizarding World…Ministry of Magic--" he let the newspaper go as Jack smoothly pulled it from hisfingers and began scanning it.

Jack frowned in concentration, head bobbing and dancing, "Blah-blah-blah…yadda-yadda-yadda…et-cetera-et-cetera…"Jack slapped the paper back into Daniel's hands. "Nice t'know political propaganda in the media is a universal constant," Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"J-J-Ron…th-this…this is---" Daniel stuttered excitedly and motioned to the paper as if it was of monumental importance.

Jack finished for the archeologist,"…just your typical, garden-type variety waste of perfectly good paper," Ron's face contorted in skeptical contemplation, "if it can even be said that paper's ever been **_put_** to any good use in the known history of civilization."

Samantha and Teal'C looked at each other in silent questioning, then again at Jack. Teal'C's eyes flicked passed Ron's head before locking on to the boy's with deep intensity.

"—but, Ja--"

"Sh."

"I mean Ron--"

"**_Sh_**."

"---but---"

"**_SH!_**"

Daniel huffed in wordless frustration.

Ron's chin lifted in calculation, "Being watched?" Jack asked Teal'C in a murmur.

Teal'C bowed his head ever so slightly, not breaking his eye contact with the colonel.

"Oh" Daniel finally caught a clue.

"Adult?" Jack guessed from seeing Samantha glance up and then try to appear casual.

"Yep," Samantha answered quietly.

"Everybody get enough t'eat?" Jack asked the group in a normal tone of voice.

The other three all nodded.

"Then I think it's time we went in search of a phone," Jack told them softly, and then stood up to lead the way back to the main entrance.

Teal'C was the last one out. Before crossing the threshold, he stopped and turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder. His eyes locked with those of the dark haired man who, very recently, had sat down at the table on the opposite side of the room...and watched them.

The dark haired man seemed to straighten up in his seat in response to Teal'C's blatant eye contact. Not wanting to cause any more suspicion, Teal'C turned again to follow the others. Moving with obvious dignity and an almost cat-like grace, he left the Great Hall…and a very flummoxed potions master.

* * *

A/N: Thank you, to all who have taken the time to review. If it weren't for your words of encouragement, I honestly doubt that I would have posted as much I have since my first chapter. Just so you know, the humor will weave in and out. I have been trying to depict 'hidden' humor, which would be the wizards getting thrown a curve by what the SG-1 family does.


	6. Reviewing Universal Constants

**CHAPER 6 –Reviewing Universal Constants**

* * *

Professor Severus Snape had come to the indisputable realization that something was amiss.

Neville Longbottom had seemed…unusually composed. Was 'composed' even the right word, or did it almost appear as though the 'boy who was always on the verge of having an epileptic fit' actually---confident?

Neville Longbottom had intentionally stopped, intentionally turned around, and intentionally looked at him…directly-in-the-eye. But Neville Longbottom hadn't just made newly acquired unwavering eye contact with him. Before the group had left, he'd been looking directly at Ronald Weasley for several moments.

What was it in the newspaper that had Potter so ruffled?

There was a copy of said paper going around the staff table. When the blasted thing finally reached him, he took it up and glared at it, as if doing so would get it to reveal the answer he was seeking.

…blah-blah-blah…

Hmph. Maybe the Boy Who Lived was merely upset because there was nothing on the front page about him.

Then why had Granger seemed confused? For that matter, why **_hadn't_** miss bent-on-knowing-everything-put-down-in-print seemed the least bit interested in even looking at the paper to which she herself subscribed? If it had been something about the farce that was their political structure, then the Granger girl most certainly would have pounced on it.

Quiditch scores, perhaps? If so, why wasn't Weasley just as impressed instead of…murmuring with unquestionable scorn?

Why wasn't Granger sitting next to Potter or Weasley…or---or **_talking_**?

If there was something going on, then he was, most certainly, going to find out. And if it turned out that there **_wasn't_** anything going on, then those brats were going to catch his wrath just for wasting his time!

* * *

Jack led the others through the hallways. He wanted to move faster, but tried to stay at a pace that would keep them from looking like anything more than four teenagers who were walking around killing time.

"Jack!" Daniel was nearly breathless with excitement.

"Ron." Jack corrected blandly.

"Ron!" Daniel's enthusiasm hadn't lost a beat. "This paper! It's clearly talking about an **_actual_**--"

"…government?" Jack finished almost as though he were bored.

"Yes!" Harry's voice went shrill with Daniel's enthusiasm.

"…with departments?" Jack seemed to be checking to see if he was following the archeologist's train of thought.

Harry's face lit up with Daniel's unbridled scientific passion, "Exactly! And not only a government, but organized---"

"…competitive sports between teams of different countries?" Jack clearly understood what Daniel was about, but still didn't share the sentiment.

"Precisely!" Daniel exclaimed and then frowned only a moment to add, "Okay, the flying broom part's a little weird, but still---"

"…**_and_** advertisements for businesses?" Jack asked as if making totally sure.

Harry's head almost vibrated before Daniel continued, "Totally consistent! Everything mentioned here implicates that there's---"

"…an awful lot of people who've been doing very well at keeping a pretty big secret for quite some time from…oh, say, people such as ourselves." Jack concluded ominously.

Harry's face sobered, "I see where you're going."

Ron's chin lifted, "I'm already **_there_**---Harry. I've just been waiting for you t'catch up." Jack told him with mock pleasantness.

"Sorry," Daniel murmured self-consciously.

"Forget it." Jack shrugged. "It's moments like these I cherish." The redhead's face was clearly smug.

* * *

A/N: Alright folks, I know it's short, but I got stuck. Imangaged to squeeze out a little more of the story and decided to go ahead, post it and just add to it later. I'm toying with the idea of Samantha and Severus getting interested in each other later in the story (just interested, mind you). Otherwise, I am SERIOUSLY stuck. So, it might be a while before I post more.Suggestions are more than welcomed. Those interested in helping me with this block I'm having, are invited... No... I'm just going to come right out and **beg** for you to join this story's forum to bounce around ideas. (It's listed under my pen name link) 


	7. Enter The Dragon

**CHAPTER 7 – Enter The Dragon**

* * *

The team of SG-1 had traveled down the halls until they were, from what they could tell, on the side of the building opposite from where they started. They came to a stop a few feet past a stairway that led downwards. 

"Where would a phone be in a place like this?" Jack planted his(Ron's) hands on his(Ron's) hips. He was irritated that putting phones near cafeterias wasn't one of the universal constants here. The newspaper that had so excited Daniel had made Jack seriously start to believe that looking for a phone in this place was like searching for a red harron.

"Well, from what I heard Dean and the other children saying, this place is some sort of school. Maybe they keep it in the office," Daniel suggested. He was still brimming with curiosity about this hidden society they'd stumbled on, but subdued by the fact that being discovered could be dangerous, if not altogether fatal. People with this sort of secret could be xenophobic to the point of being homicidal.

"S-Ron," Samantha interjected, "I don't think I've seen **_any_** signs of technology since we arrived here." She hadn't really taken a close look at the newspaper, but she guessed that the people they were now among used energy in a different way than they were use to.

"Well, if it isn't the **_weasel_** and his rodent friends," a young and not very friendly sounding voice drawled behind them.

"Weasel?" Jack stiffened, sensing that this moment could lead to disaster. He knew that particular tone, and it told him volumes.

Jack and the others turned around to see the owner of the voice: a somewhat androgynous boy with platinum hair and ice-blue eyes around their age. The Pretty Boy had two large not-so-pretty boys his same age standing on either side of him.

A light bulb went off over Jack's(Ron's) head. He started walking slowly towards Pretty Boy and his two goons and stopping just a few feet away.

"Weasel." Jack murmured the word contemplatively. He studied Pretty Boy's face for a moment. "We've been here…**_how_** long, and all you can come up with for an insult is to call me, 'Weasel?" He was mentally crossing his fingers, hoping that what he did know was enough.

Samantha moved to stand beside Jack, "Gentlemen…let's try and act **_mature_** here…" She prayed that her reaction wasn't out of character with whoever the owner of the body she was in was. Did Jack react the way he did because he believed it was expected of him, or was he being affected by being in the body of a teenager?

Jack waved Samantha off while keeping a steady gaze on Pretty Boy. He chose his words carefully, hoping the others wouldn't try to interfere before he'd even attempted to put his plan into action. "Is that really the best you can do?" he smirked evilly, "Or do you **_like_** me more than you let on?"

Pretty Boy screwed up his face in revulsion. "The only way I'd ever **_like_** you is if you were lying on the ground in bloody pieces."

Samantha, Daniel, and Teal'C gave each other uneasy looks, but sensed that Jack had some sort of purpose behind his actions, questionable though they might seem. Maybe Jack was just going to bicker with the boy until he got bored and went away.

Red eyebrows climbed skyward, "Your reach for imagery isn't much better than it is for words, I see." Jack folded his(Ron's) arms across his(Ron's) chest, and batted his(Ron's) eyes innocently, "I'll bet you couldn't even manage to use a **_picture_** in a book to compare me with as decent insult." His face became a mask of blatant contempt, "You probably don't even know where to find a book."

Pretty Boys eyes narrowed with malice, "Oh, I could find plenty of pictures to compare you with, Weasley!"

"Pink-nosed bunny rabbits in flower gardens don't count," Jack retorted without missing a beat. Pretty Boy might just be gullible enough for this to work.

"Not even close," Pretty Boy sneered.

Jack(Ron) tilted his head skeptically, "Do you even know what a book is?"

If Pretty Boy hadn't had all of his attention on Jack, he'd have noticed that Samantha and Daniel had relaxed a little, catching on to were this was leading.

"You wanna see a picture that looks like you, I'll be more than happy to show you," Pretty Boy grinned with a dark sort of gleeand started heading down the hallway.

"Where're we going, Draco," one of the teen-goons asked, following, nonetheless.

"To the library, of course!" Draco snapped impatiently.

"To the library..."Jack parroted softly to his friends, and motioned for them to follow Draco and his goons. Draco, predictably, had been too easily manipulated into showing them where the library was without being the least bit suspicious.

Samantha looked at Daniel with a knowing smile, "To the library," she whispered in conspiratorial pleasure. She honestly wanted to kick Jack on the leg for pulling such a stunt, but she could never get over how he could get away with the very sort of thing he had just now.

"To the library," Daniel murmured smugly and smiled back at Samantha thusly. He could write a book on Jack…if only Jack wouldn't threaten his life if he tried.

Teal'C raised an eyebrow, and chose to simply follow in silence, finding himself wondering yet again what Jack would have been like had he been born a Jaffa.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone for your suggestions, especially Janiqua for reminding me about letting the readers peek at the characters thoughts. I tried very hard to exercise that idea in this chapter. Let me know if it improved the story or not. 

This is an AU story, so I hope people won't be too disappointed that I don't include Umbridge, because she would just make it too complicated to write.

Also, I've thrown out the idea of Samantha and Severus being interested in each other. If anything, I'll have Samantha drive Severus up a wall by not allowing him to be able to push any of her buttons (not that she's ever really come across to me as having any buttons to push). Maybe we can blame her 'immunity' to Severus on Jack.

I think I'm going to stay away from Severus 'peeking' into anybody's mind.My goal is for him to make the 'discovery' through observations and interactions. Personally, I think it'll be a lot funnier if they manage to fool him for a while, like they just did Draco (not to mention, it'll put more fuel into the ensuing explosion when he _**does**_ find out how badly he was fooled...by **_muggles_**).

I'm aslo leaning towards Harry and the other 'kids' retaining their magic, and maybe even having the scar dissappear from Harry's head and show up on Daniel's.


	8. Gathering And Planting The Seeds

**CHAPTER 8 – Gathering And Planting The Seeds**

* * *

In the library, Daniel spotted the young lady who'd let him look at her newspaper earlier. Remembering what she'd said to him in the dinning hall, he handed Samantha back her newspaper and went over to the table that the girl and her friend were sitting at. 

After a bit of polite chitchat, Daniel asked the girl if she might be willing to help him find a few books on the local politics. Getting a raised eyebrow, he explained that as long as he was engaging in things Quiditch-related, then he was fine, otherwise, he was lost.

When asked why he wasn't having Hermione help him, Daniel cleared his throat and tried to act embarrassed, saying that Hermione wasn't feeling 'up to it'. He made a face as if he was hoping she'd know what he was referring to, without him actually having to say it. Understanding exactly what he was trying to convey, the girl let out a soft laugh, and agreed to help him.

The girl's friend didn't mind his company or his request in the slightest. She had a book on the table next to her titled HOGWARTS: A History. Daniel politely asked if he could look at it after the first girl went happily in search of the references that he'd requested. Immediately after being told, 'yes', the archeologist proceeded to absorb as much as he could.

Samantha sat down at the nearest empty reading table and began scanning through the paper Daniel had handed her. As inconspicuously as possible, she scrutinized the strange moving photos from every angle, trying to identify the source of their projection.

Jack walked around the table in a slow circle, trying to figure out a plan of action.

Teal'C took a chair across the table from Samantha, determined not to risk eye contact with anyone else, as it seemed to have undesirable affects.

"Here!" Draco slid a large, old book under Samantha's nose, "Wha'd'you think, Granger?" The book was open at a page with a large drawing of a creature that could have been right out of a science fiction-horror movie.

Samantha looked up at Draco, and tried to suppress a smile; "I think it could pass as anybody on a Monday."

Draco was a little caught off guard with the amusement and warmth he was seeing in Hermione's eyes.

Noticing Draco's reaction, Jack quickly leaned over and looked at the picture, "Yeah. That looks like me all right…first thing in the morning." He scratched at his neck and seemed to study the picture a little harder, "Actually, I don't think I even look **_that_** good first thing in the morning."

Finally suspicious at Jack's lack of a reaction, Draco asked, "What're you up to, Weasley?"

Jack shrugged, trying to look as though he were trying to look casual, "Nothing. Just…bored I guess."

Draco seemed to consider the answer, and then nodded understanding.

Looking to see that the others' attention wasn't on them, Jack leaned towards Draco. "You too?" he asked so that only Draco could hear.

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted derisively," What was you're first clue?" he replied snidely. Of course he'd have to be bored himself to be in the company of this bunch of riff-raff.

Jack smirked, "Thought so."

Draco bristled, then decided to pounce, "Really, what are you up to?" He didn't think they actually were up to anything more than fending off boredom. He could sympathize, were he so inclined. **_His_** remedy, however, was to make others squirm, and this lot never disappointed.

Jack was about to go on a fabricated rant, and insist they were just bored. He stopped himself, and decided to have a little fun. "Actually…we just arrived here from another planet," he said with a very casual and pleasant air. "We disguised ourselves as people you know and tricked you into showing us where to find information about your civilization."

Samantha looked up, seemingly startled, then closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose in a gesture of exasperation.

Teal'C seemed to focus even harder on the surface of the table, but an expression of very Neville-like discomfort was showing on his face.

Both reactions seemed perfectly typical to Draco. Resuming eye contact with Jack, he calculated his reaction. "Alright." He said as if he might go along, " I can understand choosing to masquerade as Granger," he looked over at Samantha, "and maybe even Potter," he looked over at the table where Daniel was now sitting, "but why would invaders from another planet want to run around looking like you…or Neville Longbottom?"

Jack smiled as though exceptionally pleased at the question. He spread his arms in a magnanimous gesture, "Exactly." His face became the epitome self-assuredness.

Draco would never admit it out loud, but this was actually rather entertaining, "So, you just happen to speak and read English."

Jack glanced away briefly as if encountering a snag in his story. He shrugged indifferently, "We learned it before we came here."

"But not about our civilization?" Draco snapped back without a pause.

Jack made himself look as if he'd just been told he had to attend a political negotiations meeting, "Your no fun, Draco."

"You're avoiding my question, Weasley," there was malicious glee in his accusation.

Now, Jack had his arms wrapped around his chest and appeared to be trying to struggle with some sort of decision. "I'm avoiding Dean, if you absolutely must know." He pretended as though he were grudgingly making a confession. "I just **_might_** do something violent if he tells me anymore about his brilliant ideas for my brothers' shop." He reached out and curled his hand around the top of the nearest chair. "I'm starting to understand why Ginny gets so annoyed hearing about it!"

Draco's glee was replaced with what seemed like a troubled frown, "Well if it bothers you so much…" he sounded as though he was about to impart some sage advice. His demeanor took a turn in the other direction, and he was looking up again at Jack with rapturous delight, "maybe I should talk to my father about giving Fred and George a little help financially."

Jack blinked once, then tilted his head, "You're not as bad as I was starting to think you were."

Draco frowned as though he thought his little joke had backfired.

Jack decided to make him feel better. "You're absolutely evil."

Draco grinned triumphantly, "**_I'm_** a Malfoy."

Jack really didn't know what to say to that, so he figured 'go with what works'. "Thank you so much for pointing that out to me," he said with a roll of his blue eyes.

Draco smirked, "Anytime. Guess we'll be off, then. See you at lunch."

"You're leaving?" It was surprising to Jack when tormentors withdrew so abruptly.

"Well I can't be seen here with the likes of you for too long." Draco turned his aristocratic nose up. "People might get the wrong idea." His face set in a rather disturbing smile, "Besides, I wouldn't want my presence to chase Dean away if he happens to come here and find you."

Jack's eyes narrowed, but definitely held a gleam of admiration, "You really **_are_** evil."

Leaving Jack with a self-satisfied sneer, Draco snapped for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him, and was out in a flourish.

* * *

It wasn't that Draco Malfoy didn't want to be seen with Potter's friends too much. His father had actually encouraged him to mend bridges between the Boy Who Lived, and his closest companions. His father also imparted specific suggestions as to how to do so. The key, he was impressed upon, was not to try 'burying the hatchet' immediately. That would instill suspicion. Appear resistant, at first, to an alliance, but interested enough. 

Draco was old enough now to understand that information was worth its weight in Wizarding gold. Not only his father, but Professor Snape was keenly interested in the activities of Harry Potter. He was reminded of this when he crossed paths with said professor in his wandering of the halls.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Potions teacher sauntered towards the young Slytheryn and came to a stop in front of him. "By any chance have you seen Mr. Potter and his accomplices?"

Draco gave a half-smile, more than happy to point his Head of House in Potter's direction. "They were in the library the last time I saw them. As far as I know, they're still there."

Professor Snape tilted his head almost imperceptibly in interest. "Do you know, at all, what they were doing in the library?"

"Wasting space." Draco tried to look annoyed at having to think about Potter and his friends, much less talk about them, although, secretly, his excitement was escalating.

"Is that all?" The professor inquired with a pleasantly coaxing lilt.

Draco snorted softly with contempt. "Weasley wanted me to show him a picture of something that was as revolting as he is."

The Potions Master's face went sour at the idea. "Why?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Because he was bored."

Professor Snape tilted his head back slightly and regarded the young aristocrat. "Any more helpful details than that, Mr. Malfoy?" He knew Draco was holding back.

"Well," Draco sighed heavily and reviewed the recent events with Harry's friends in his mind. "Weasley's in a snit because Dean Thomas is always carrying on about his brothers' pathetic shop."

Professor Snape lifted an eyebrow in interest. "A bit of dissention within the Weasley ranks, then?" His voice carried a note of distinct pleasure at the idea.

"One would think," Draco smirked in response, "at least, with his brothers, that is. He seems to be finding common ground with his little sister on the matter."

Letting go of the thought, Draco recalled the look Hermione had given him, and sneered at the memory. "Granger is still trying to be everybody's friend, and Potter's finally figuring out how to get girls from the other houses to help him with his studies, because apparently, Granger won't anymore." He tried to look bored, but his eyes gave away the pride he felt at being able to give such a flowing report.

"You spoke with them," Professor Snape seemed to be containing surprise.

Draco pulled a face of disgust. "For as long as I could stomach it," he grumbled as if his sensibilities had been greatly disturbed.

The Potions Master graced his House member with a glint of measurable approval in his eye. "What about Mr. Longbottom?"

Draco shrugged with indifference. "Sulking," he said simply.

"You noticed nothing unusual about him that you can recall?" The Professor's gaze was boring into him now.

"No, Professor," the young Malfoy was determined to keep his composure. "Longbottom didn't do anything more than stare at the top of the table he was sitting at."

Professor Snape's eyes turned down towards the floor in thought, and then met Draco's again. "Very good," he gave a single, affirming nod. "Carry on."

The two Slytheryns went their separate directions. One was resisting the urge to skip down the hallway; the other was sinking into growing disappointment.

* * *

The other students in the library were saying the word 'lunch' and departing until only the four of SG-1 remained. Daniel wanted to recite all that he'd managed to learn, but Jack was insistent on locating another universal constant. Even Daniel agreed with Jack's idea at that point. Fortunately, that particular universal constant was right across the hall from the library, which made all the sense. 

After their 'discovery', the team headed for the opposite side of the building for lunch. Unfortunately, the dark-haired man that Teal'C had seen watching them at breakfast was headed straight for them. Fortunately, they were a little more prepared than they were before they'd left the dining hall. They stopped in their tracks, and waited as he approached.

"Mr. Potter…" the vampire-like man pronounced the name, as if it held the promise of untold treasure. "…find anything 'noteworthy' in the Saturday edition of the Prophet this morning?" There was an eerie, predatory purr in his seemingly friendly query.

The other three stayed silent, now having a basic education of the school's rules and etiquette. They knew that to blatantly disrespect a member of the faculty here might unravel their chances of getting home. It was probably more than safe to assume that this person was, in fact, a faculty member.

Daniel quickly remembered the advertisements he'd seen, and turned that in his mind with the knowledge of Harry and Quiditch. He took a shot in the dark, hoping Jack's luck would rub off on him. "Uh…just…Quiditch gear, sir."

"Qui---" The faculty member cut himself off in abrupt agitation. Devastating comprehension erupted on his face, which precluded his looking as though he were about to have an aneurysm.

The pseudo-vampire faculty member seemed to lunge like a cobra. "Let-me-see-that," he nearly growled, then snatched the paper from Daniel's hand and frantically sought out the advertisements. His head slowly lifted and it seemed as though he might suddenly be ill. "Substantial…pre-holiday…price reductions." He said, as if the summation of all his grievances were in that one statement.

The man looked at Daniel accusingly and thrust the newspaper out for the boy to reclaim. His eyes narrowed with unconcealed animosity. "Let us hope that the coming week proves that your time in the library today was put to good use."

"Yes, sir," Daniel answered carefully, and retrieved the newspaper that had been confiscated.

The dark-haired man retreated in the opposite direction, not looking at any of them. This was a good thing, because Teal'C looked as though he might burn a hole in his back with his eyes.

"Who was that…preternatural man?" Jack wondered out loud, with the obligatory hint of mockery. Sarcasm aside, he knew this particular individual needed to be avoided if at all possible.

"I don't know," Daniel said, and scrunched up his mouth in worry. "I think the sooner we find out, though, the better." The archeologist sensed that there was a deep, dark history between the recently encountered faculty member, and his assumed persona. He also sensed that he'd just made it through this experience by the skin of his teeth.

* * *

So that's why Potter had been all a flutter, Severus Snape seethed to himself, as he stalked down the hallway towards the faculty entrance to the Great Hall. 

An advertisement for price reductions on Quiditch gear!

It made sense, he admitted to himself grudgingly. Ron **_would_** be disinterested as well as scornful; he couldn't afford such frivolities even if their cost were substantially reduced.

Granger wouldn't understand because she disregarded such things.

Price reductions on **_Quiditch_** gear…

BLAST!

* * *

"The children…" Alverez began to ask, obviously shaken. 

Hammond smiled, almost as if he were proud of his four guests. "They're handling it exceptionally well. They were understandably shocked at first, but they adjusted to the situation almost immediately." He paused, wondering if Alverez clearly understood the way things were at this point. "As far as I know, their bodies are at Hogwarts."

"Their bodies?" Alverez was getting more unsettled by the moment. This wasn't information he'd been prepared to face.

"Yes. Their identities are here, in the bodies of **_my_** people. I'm guessing my people's identities are in the children's bodies at Hogwarts, which is why I'm glad you're here now. Before you showed up, I was wondering how I was going to explain why we're inquiring about their students."

"Of course. I'd imagine, under the circumstances, that would be more than a bit awkward." He actually wondered just how he, himself, was going to explain to the people of Hogwarts that four of their students had the minds of four adult Americans.

General Hammond leaned back in his chair and eyed Alverez carefully, "Am I correct in assuming that it wasn't just the act of our accessing records about the children that brought you here?"

Alverez finally managed to sort out his thoughts. "No." He straightened and leaned forward slightly. "In addition to the alert of records access on our kind, we also were alerted to a manifestation of concentrated magic focused here. It was measured at an intensity that was quite unusual." He leaned back and brought a finger to his bottom lip in thought, "General, have the children, or perhaps I should say, the individuals here, exhibited the ability to use magic?"

The General laughed softly at the irony. "Not that I'm aware of, Mr. Alverez. Your arrival here was very shortly after theirs." The idea of children being involved weighed heavily on his mind. "I've been more concerned with where and how my comrades are than whether or not the people I have here are able to do magic. I'm also a great deal more concerned about how the health an well-being of these eight people are going to be affected by this experience. " He'd hoped he'd made his point clear enough.

The wizard tilted his head back slightly, and smiled in genuine admiration. "People such as you, General, are very rare…for either of our kind," he said softly.

Hammond folded his arms across his chest, and let out a loud sigh. "People such as me are very impatient when it comes to protecting children and getting friends back safely."

"Your patience is the last thing that I should want to try," Alverez reassured the General with sincere respect.

* * *

Harry had been trying to keep Neville from being overly frightened about the predicament they were in. He'd lured Neville in front of the mirror, staying at his side and teasing playfully. He'd not only gotten Neville use to the body he was currently in possession of, but to have a bit of fun with it as well. 

Neville, relaxing at Harry's encouragement, actually got around to making some rather intimidating faces at himself. It set the two off into fits of laughter that drew the attention of the other half of the group.

After Neville started getting bored, Ron and Harry had coaxed Hermione in front of the mirror to see what she looked like. "I guess it would make sense for her to keep her hair short if she's in the military," she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Now that he was over the initial shock, Ron took a better look at his own reflection as well, and decided he liked being able to look rather fierce himself.

Hermione examined the profile of the face Harry now wore, "You don't really look all that different, Harry, except for--" she gasped after she'd nudged Harry into turning around to face her. She looked at Harry's forehead where his scar should be and reached a hand to push up the sparse bangs. "Harry! You **_still_** have your scar!"

* * *

Author's note: I would like it to be known, that writing this chapter was like pulling teeth…from a hippo…underwater. I needed Severus to find a reason to become less interested in the SG1 team long enough for them to get up to their dorms and really start digging up some dirt. Don't worry though, Teal'C will regain Severus' interest soon enough. 

The punch-line is that SG-1 is fooling Snape by proxy. That's SO gonna hurt when he finds out.

Right now, he's stomping around thinking that the 'kids' are exactly who and what they should be and are doing the very things he'd be expecting them to do. HA!

My goal for this chapter was to entwine Snape a little more, and dazzle the fellow fans of SG-1 with their ability to, not only gather information, but to use it with an artist's talent…sprinkled with a lot of dumb luck, of course.

Obviously, I decided to go with the magic staying with the kids' consciousness, rather than with their bodies. I made this choice for one reason alone: it would tear Severus' world to shreds. Don't get me wrong, I love Severus…with fava beans and a nice Chianti. No, really, he's awesome, but I love messing with his mind…a lot.

No, that's not the only reason. I thought it would be delicious to have something happen in Wizarding history that would greatly challenge the belief that the blood is the fount from which the Wizarding world springs...

Anyway, so now I have to get them to their dorm rooms(they don't know the passwords yet, or anywhere past the first floor). I have to figure out Junior's reaction to Neville's magic. And I'm thinking of having Neville start to get sick later because he doesn't knowKelnorim (don't know spelling).

For those of you who post reviews, sincere thanks, and I encourage you to read the reviews as well, because I am going to try and post replies to the reviews within the reviews. (stress100)


	9. Too Good For Their Own Good

**A/N-1: **My apologies for this being such a short post, but I wanted to keep things moving. I'll be adding more soon, I promise!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9 – Too Good For Their Own Good**

* * *

"I'm not Ron! I just look like Ron! Ron's in another country—and I can't tell you where because…it's a secret!" Jack insisted with an increasingly better British accent.

Daniel, Samantha, and Teal'C didn't seem the slightest bit disturbed about Jack's admission. On the contrary; they were quite obviously amused.

The hallways had a bit more foot traffic at lunch than they'd had at the time SG-1 had arrived. Students who'd slept though breakfast were filling up the empty places in the Great Hall for the afternoon meal. Teal'C sat next to Jack—facing away from the faculty table, for safety's sake. Daniel and Samantha sat directly across from them.

Ginny Weasley had sat on the other side of Samantha, while a boy named Collin took a seat on the other side of Daniel. This made things hard on Daniel. Ginny continually made comments about Hermione already knowing all of the things he was trying to tell Samantha. Collin was persistently questioning Daniel about the girls that had been helping him in the library and if there was any possibility of romance in the near future.

"Come on, Ron. Just have a look!" Seamus commenced to plead. He'd found the basis for the protection charm he would need for his anti-Shame-On-You pranks. Now, he was trying to get Ron to look at the spell and see if he had any suggestions on how to modify it.

"Only if you leave me alone…at least, until after lunch." Jack gave Seamus his conditions in exasperation. Honestly, he really didn't mind, but he couldn't subject himself to too much of Seamus's attention or he might slip and expose the four of them.

"Right, then!" Seamus agreed energetically, and shoved the open book in front of Jack's face again, until Jack reached up to take hold of it.

Jack looked at the charm Seamus had pointed out on the page. His mind zeroed in on the part about the 'object' being used to hold the 'charm'. "This protects the person who has it from **_all_** of the Shame-On-You pranks people could buy?" Jack asked warily. He was surprised at being able to see a yet another potential flaw when he didn't know thing-one about the 'magic' these people used.

Seamus frowned and looked over his shoulder briefly at Dean who'd been standing behind him waiting for Ron's assessment. "No. Just one." He admitted with less optimism than he'd had initially.

"Meaning, in order to be protected from as many of the pranks sold, a person's going to need to carry around as many of these as he or she can?" Jack craned his neck and waited for realization to dawn on his assailant.

Seamus's eyelids lowered almost shut, "Guess we weren't taking that part into consideration…" His troubled expression was rather heart-rending.

Jack couldn't bear to turn them away without giving them some glimmer of hope. "So-either you need one object that holds more than one spell, or much smaller objects…" His smirk was meant as an added encouragement, but under that, was the confidence that these two boys could get to the solution they were so struggling to find.

As soon as the words had left Jack's lips, Dean and Seamus were beaming with inspiration. "Knew we could count on you, mate!" Seamus said with a slap to Jack's shoulder. He spun, and then, with Dean right on his heals, charged to the vacant end of the table after grabbing his book from Jack's hands.

Jack huffed and shook his head slowly. "I just **_know_** this is gonna come back t'bite me right on the-"

Daniel cut him off by clearing his throat harshly.

"-**_leg_**!" Jack gave Daniel a look that dared him to even think he was going to say anything else.

Daniel responded with one of his okay-I'll-shut-up-now-and-just-look-smug expressions. Daniel was shifting his attention for Jack to Collin. He discovered that the faculty member who'd seemed so interested in the newspaper he'd borrowed from Samantha was watching them intently.

If it hadn't been for the earlier encounter, Daniel would have suspected that this man saw something strikingly unusual in their behavior. He found himself wondering what the dour faculty member could have thought he'd found of interest in the paper.

As if sensing Daniel's scrutiny, the man's obsidian eyes magnetized to his. Curiosity overriding all other thoughts, Daniel, head tilting to one side, gazed back, as if he might have a chance at proving the 'windows of the soul' cliché.

Unexpectedly, the man tilted his head in a subtly mocking imitation, a deftly raised brow added to the gesture. Both of Daniel's eyebrows tried to disappear into his scalp, although he didn't risk the smile that was threatening the corners of his mouth.

Smoothly, Daniel disengaged from the strange, prolonged moment of communion, not the slightest bit troubled. The man seemed to have enough reasons to be watchful of him. No sense in adding more.

As luck would have it, Collin chose that moment to mention the school's journalism aspirations. Daniel's thoughts were instantly diverted to the idea that he was sitting next to a person who'd been keeping recorded tabs on the things that went on in the school.

"Do they keep copies of the school's paper from previous years?" Daniel asked Collin with veiled anticipation.

Collin nodded with obvious eagerness to show Daniel without being asked. Not only was there an archive of the school's paper, but Collin had built a collection of his own of scraps of notes and drafts that hadn't been published. He'd almost given up hope that Harry would ever show an interest in seeing the secret treasure of his works.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Ginny whispered to Samantha. Ron was usually moving from one mood to the next, but she wasn't use to seeing him so serious for so long.

"I think Dean might be making him feel a bit used," Samantha tried her best not to tell the girl an outright lie. "That, and maybe he's feeling like he has a lot to figure out in rapidly shortening amount of time."

Ginny nodded with an expression of grave sympathy. "I'm really glad he's had someone like you to keep his feet on the ground as much as possible."

Samantha gave Ginny a polite smile. Sensing that there might be a risk in any further conversation with Ron's sister, she began working at her lunch in earnest. To her relief, Ginny seemed content to do the same.

* * *

A/N-2: I'm thinking about having Jack go to Professor Snape later on and actually tell him that he's not Ron and that he's another person in Ron's body...and Professor Snape refusing to believe.

And, for as long as I can, I'm going to keep Dean and Seamus going to Jack for 'consultation' on their 'ideas'. For those of you who know that Seamus has a muggle parent, I'm going to try to have the ending at Jack's house. His phone rings...

I'm trying to decide if having the magical abilities stay with the 'kids' was a good idea, or if I need to take the end of Ch 8 apart and undo it (the part about Harry's scar).

People keep asking me about Dumbledore, and the truth is, I don't like writing about Dumbledore. Since he was gone at the worst time during OotP, I think I'm going to just have him be gone while SG-1 are running around Hogwarts.

Anyway, as mentioned in the A/N at the beginning of the first chapter, there's a souvenir from Egypt that Ginny gave to Harry. Daniel found the same little object on another planet. When Daniel went through the Gate, it 'activated' the item he had and the one that Harry had, and the result was the switching bodies of the four pairs. SG-1 are going to come across the souvenir that Ginny gave Harry and figure out it's just like the item Daniel tried to bring home.

My hope is to work in a part where Jack says to Daniel, "You picked up something that had writing on it without knowing what it says! It probably says: If your name starts with a 'D' and ends with an 'N', leave this where you found it!"


	10. Oh, And By The Way

A/N: Chapter 9 has been revised for those of you who read it right after the first time I posted it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – Oh, And By The Way…**

* * *

After speaking with Hammond, and having a distinct feel for where the man's mind was at, Alverez began examining his priorities. "Would it be permissible for me to see the children?" he asked carefully.

Rising from his desk,Hammond gave a single nod. "I think that would be good for us all." He frowned for a moment. "You don't have clearance identification," he told Alverez with obvious discomfort. "Even if you're with me, the security personnel will notice and report it.

The wizard smiled with a hint of embarrassment. "I'd just apparated to you're office and sat down a moment or so before you came in." He reached into his suit jacket, pulled out an official clearance ID, and then proceeded to attach it to his kerchief pocket.

With another, somewhat resigned nod, General Hammond went to the door, opened it, and gestured for Alverez to go before him. Soon, they were on their way, side by side, to the room where the children were being held.

Alverez turned to look at Hammond's profile, again exceedingly curious about the man's ability to maintain such composure. What sort of experiences had the General undergone to be so at ease with what had repeatedly sent other non-members of the Wizarding world into near torment?

* * *

"Um, Collin tells me he can show us the school's journalism archives." Daniel motioned with his hands towards the boy sitting next to him. "Maybe we could even coax him to tell us more about the photography process, since that's his specialty." He looked over at Samantha to see if she found that at all interesting.

"You don't need to coax me! I'd be more than happy to tell you all about it!" Collin looked as though he were ready to get up and drag them all to wherever it was that he was hoping to show them. "There was so much we had about the three of you that didn't get included in last years remissions!"

"The three of us?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"Well, yes! I'm—I mean, **_we're_** use to having to trim back on all of the things that we gather about **_you_**, Harry. Last year was hugger-mugger. With Ron being a hostage underwater of the mer-folk during the Tri-Wizarding tournament, and Hermione being asked to the Yule Ball by Krum," Collin switched to a more subdued narrative, "we had the worst time at the pre-release edit."

After exchanging glances of agreement with the other three, Daniel turned to Collin and nodded that they would go with him to see the archives after lunch. Forgetting that he wasn't much older (or suppose to be), Daniel found himself more than a little moved at Collin's exuberance. He smiled admiringly at the boy who was looking up at him with thrilled wonder.

Seeing her brother grow more and more troubled, Ginny decided to al least let him know that she was worried for him. "Ron? Is something wrong?" She didn't actually expect him to tell her if something was. Maybe it would give Hermione and Ron a reason to try and do something for him as soon as they could go somewhere private, though.

Jack was now kicking himself for forgetting he had a little sister who was sitting right there with them. He looked down at the table and tried to seem as though he were making his mind up about answering. Although he was suppose to be Ron Weasley, things seemed to go along just fine when he was just being his usual self. Well, go with what works, he thought. "Draco threatened me."

The table seemed to almost go silent, and Jack's eyes moved upward to rest upon Ginny's face.

Ginny was saucer eyed, thinking that Ron wouldn't have been bothered unless Draco Malfoy had said something truly horrible. She was utterly shocked as she tried to imagine what Draco could have said.

The corner of Jack's mouth pulled up. "When I told him I was hiding from Seamus and his 'ideas', he said he might talk to his father about giving Fred and George a little help financially."

By Ginny's frozen expression, it seemed as though she were at war with herself as to how to respond. It was clear that she realized her brother was trying to make a joke of things, but she also obviously considered giving him an earful for toying with her concern.

"He didn't." she hissed in mock offense, having chosen to play along. "I take back what I said about him having at least some sort of redeeming quality." She covered her mouth by taking a drink of her pumpkin juice, but her smile shown in her eyes.

The moment of tension was suddenly over. There was light laugher surrounding them for a moment, and then things went on as before. Jack was covering his own smile with a spoonful of stew.

* * *

Harry pulled away from Hermione and stuck his face up close to the mirror. Pushing his fringe up off his forehead, he saw quite clearly the exact same scar that had been with him all his life. Not having realized earlier how much he'd actually been enjoying being here, the sudden loss of levity was all the more pronounced. He couldn't get away, not even by switching bodies with someone else.

Neville moved behind Harry to where Hermione stood just outside the bathroom doorway. "Do you think this means we can still use magic?" He regretted asking the question immediately, fearful that he'd be thought selfish for thinking about such a thing while Harry was dealing with a visible blow.

"I'm not sure. By all rights, we shouldn't be able too. A person has to be born a witch or a wizard. Although, I have read that wizards and witches who've used polyjuice potion in order to assume the appearance of mu—non-Wizarding people still retained their magic. I don't know of anyway that could we could test the matter without our wands."

"Do you think You-Know-Who is going to know Harry is here instead of at Hogwarts?" Ron had been feeling safe knowing that they were very far away from Hogwarts, since they're body's were actually still there. Now, though, he wondered how quickly Voldemort could find them if he had some sort of tracking spell on Harry's magic.

Hermione stared at the floor in thought, "That's a very good question." Knowing that Ron was looking to her for reassurance she told him, "Let's hope that the American Wizarding authorities arrive soon."

As if on cue, the door opened and Hammond entered with another man at his side. "Gentlemen, and Miss Granger, this is Mr. Steven Alverez of the North American Wizarding Counsel. Mr. Alverez, this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter."

Alverez shook hands with each as he was introduced. He noticed that although the four seemed a bit anxious at first, they seemed quite relieved at General Hammond's entrance as well as himself. A particular name caused him a bit of a turn, "Without meaning to seem rude, but would that be the same Harry Potter who was in the Tri-Wizarding Tournament last year?" Actually, he'd wanted to ask about another reference to the name, but remembered rumors of how overwrought people got about it overseas.

Harry seemed reluctant to answer, but did so with an obviously strong sense of respectfulness, "Yes sir." The boy seemed unsure whether to meet his eyes or look down at the floor.

"I'm very sorry to hear that someone as young as yourself would be facing such tragedies," his voice softened, hoping to make amends for reminding the child of so horrid a deal of fate.

Harry looked up at Mr. Alverez, and saw the honest compassion in his eyes. It wasn't just polite sympathy that he'd seen in so many others in his own country. Mr. Alverez seemed very grief stricken on his behalf. Swallowing a large lump in his throat, he tried not to give in to the ache of wanting comfort. "Thank you, Mr. Alverez," he replied with deep sincerity.

Hammond listened unobtrusively, but with growing concern for Harry. From what Alverez was saying, the boy may have had someone close to him die recently. Professionalism aside, his feelings as a grandfather compelled him to give this young man whatever emotional support he could.

With a growing sense of urgency, Hermione entered the conversation, "Mr. Alverez, do you know about Harry's scar?"

Steven Alverez felt more than a little uncomfortable with speaking about such a thing, but the other three were acting as though the young lady spoke on their behalf. "I've heard of it…how he came to have it, and that it seems to resist removal or concealment," he admitted reluctantly.

"Mr. Alverez, even in this body, he still has it!" Hermione had moved to rest her hand on Harry's shoulder while looking at Mr. Alverez anxiously.

Alverez closed the distance between himself and Harry, although slowly. His eyes stayed glued, momentarily, to a definite lightning bolt-shaped scar on Mr. Potter's forehead. "How…unexpected," was all he could manage to say.

"Mr. Alverez," General Hammond did his best not to demand an explanation. "Is there something about this scar I should know about?" He didn't like the idea of Daniel's body being affected in any additional manner.

Alverez faltered a moment, trying to remember what he'd heard about this particular boy: The Boy Who Lived. "Yes," he said in a breathy, distracted manner. "But first, General Hammond, would you allow me to see if the children, can still use their magic? It's very important, and won't take but a few moments. I'll explain everything that I can right afterwards."

General Hammond's patience was being stretched, but he wanted the children to feel safe. "As long as it's something simple and doesn't affect the functions of this facility," he agreed evenly.

"Thank you," Alverez nodded in gratitude. "Miss Granger," he addressed the young woman, "if you would, please. I'd like for you to go first. He drew out his wand and held it out for her, "I realize using another's wand is a bit awkward, but I don't think we should put this off."

Hermione agreed silently, and pointed the wand at a one of the small bags of crisps on the table, "Wingardium leviosa!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter turned out so boring. I'm trying to get SG-1 informed about Harry as quickly as possible, so that they realize he's kind of a target. Collin is going to take them up to the Gryffindor dorm and give them the password so they can get to where 'their' rooms are and find more out about themselves and get their wands and find out if they can use magic...

Thank you so much for your reviews!This is my first work of this length and complexity. This was another chapter I had to struggle to write out. I wanted SG-1 to find find out as much about Harry and his friends as possible, and then I came up with the idea that Collin Creevy could have been keeping his own stash of private notes on them.

People keep asking about what happens when classes come around. Well, the thing is, I was hoping for them to get things fixed before the weekend was over for them. That idea isnot set in stone.

I have an idea for Severus to turn the corner and find Dean and Seamus showing Jack a potions book to try and make their anti-prank items with small objects, and Jack asking how much the Brazilian Lightning Lizard mucus is going to cost.

I have a LOTmore funny ideas, but I'm trying to fill in the details between them rather than just jumping to them.

This wasn't meant to be a comedy, but since Jack is in it, there are parts that are going to be funny.


	11. Just Your Typical Unusual Day

A/N: This is actuallY a chapter segment. I will revise and add to this soon. My deepest apologies, I was in between jobs when I started writing this story, and now I am once again employed full time. I didn't want readers to think I wasn't working on the story anymore. I am, but I'm struggling with how to get to where I'm going, and I have less time to work on it now.

One of the rules for posting to this site is that you can't just make posts that are only Author Notes. Otherwise, I would have posted earlier with a message to you all about what I just said.

Since I can't 'talk' to you all through this site, I've set up a Live Journal account under the user name: stress100 (which you can get to through the 'homepage' link on my Author bio ) So, if you're wondering how much closer I'm getting to posting another (hopefully full) chapter, you can go there and I'll have little messages for you all about it.

December 22, 2007: I've got a new computer now and internet at home. I'm waiting until I have enough of what I thought up next written so that I don't dissappoint you by posting additions that are "too short".

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 (segment1) – Just Your Typical Unusual Day**

* * *

All eyes in the room followed the magically lifted object floating above the table and across the room. The final box of school newspapersmade its way safely back to the shelf where it belonged. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't too hard for Jack, Daniel, Samantha, and Teal'C to appear as if they saw things float by themselves often enough. It actually wasn't entirely new to them, although, it wasn't ever because of 'magic' before. 

Only moments before, Daniel was happily allowing himself to be nearly buried in old school newspapers with which Collin was happily continuing to pile up around him. Teal'C and Samantha were happily watching Daniel and Collin communing as archeologist and fledgling historian. Jack had become engaged in a conversation with one of the portraits about imaginative things to do during insanely boring situations. Daniel had found disturbing parallels between his life and Harry Potter's, while Jack and his new portrait pal had found parallels on foods that had gotten stuck between the spaces of their teeth.

As soon as all of the excitement was over, Jack flung a hand up to his mouth in time to cover the beginnings of a huge yawn that was almost as impressive as SG-1's first demonstration of magic use. Unlike some occasions, he would have felt horribly guilty for yawning like this, but it helped keep up appearances. He was actually quite amazed that Collin could make such a heavy box get even an inch off of the table it had been sitting on. He'd tried to move it himself earlier, but it was holding a lot more than it looked like it should have been able to. "Sorry," he said to a still beaming Collin Creevey. "Is it always this stuffy in here?" He asked the future Pulitzer Prize winner of the Wizarding world, not wanting him to think he was bored.

Collin somehow managed an even bigger grin than he was already wearing, taking Jack's question as an additional show of interest in him. "Hardly notice it!" He told him with almost fondness. "Come on, then! My private notes are up in the dormitory! None of the other blokes in Gryffindor are interested in them. Merlin knows I've tried to get any of them to read some and tell me what they think, but no such luck, so I don't worry about them being gone through." He let out a little sigh of disappointment, but didn't let the thought dampen his spirits. Harry Potter and his best mates were finally interested in what he'd been recording! It was too bad he hadn't started the same year as Harry, but he hadn't been shy in talking with the older students of Hogwarts in his own first year. He led Jack, Daniel, Samantha, and Teal'C out of the room and through the castle, up the moving stone stairways to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The fat lady in the portrait insisted imperiously.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." Collin stated with pride pouring out in his voice.


	12. And A Bit Of Jam On The Side

**A/N: **

WARNING: This _**IS**_ a short chapter. I'll probably make it part of a larger one later. For now, I'm making a solid move to continuing this story, short as it may be at the moment.

* * *

"win-GAR-dium LE-vi-Osa—"

Jack recited the First Year Charms words the way he'd heard Collin say them. He narrowed his eyes as he looked to see if there was even the slightest change in position of the feather they'd borrowed. It was still lying motionless on the trunk it was set on.

Maybe he wasn't saying it the way he should be? He raised Ron's wand and pointed at the feather again. "WIN-gardi-UM le-VI-osa."

That didn't seem to make any difference. He thought of another way to try it, "...win-GAR-di-UM levi-OSA—" The result, or lack of one was still the same. "...win-GAR-dium LEvi--"

Daniel cut in before he could finish his forth attempt. "You already said it that--"

"SHU-tup-DANiel..." Jack cut Daniel off in turn.

Daniel silenced…until he heard the tell-tale sound of Jack inhaling deeply. "...way."

Jack held his breath, refused to look at Daniel, and tried another route. "Hocus-pocus!"

Samantha and Teal'C shot careful glances at each other before resuming their roles as part of Jack's audience.

Daniel let out a quiet huff of laughter…and refused to look in Jack's direction.

Jack made a face as if he thought that last attempt should have surely brought him a result, then fished out another magical phrase from his memory. "Ala-peanutbutter SANDwiches!"

Still refusing to look directly at Jack, Daniel turned his head to make eye contact with Samantha to ask the wordless question: _did he really say what I think he just said?_ Samantha dropped her gaze to the floor as if to give the wordless answer: _I'm afraid so._

At this point, Jack had a hard time deciding if he should be annoyed or relieved. Relieved, he concluded, definitely relieved. With that, he gave it one more try, just for gits and shiggles. "Abra-ka-JAFfa!" His head rotated enough so that he could look at Teal'C. His face lit up. "Hey! It worked!"

Without bothering to take his eyes off of the open scroll in front of him, Daniel added his two cents in. "I don't think T'ealc's eyebrow going up into the air counts as a successful act of magic, Jack."

Jack smirked wryly, looking as if he completely expected those exact words. "What if I was trying to do it on purpose?"

Daniel's eyes lifted to search the space straight in front of him. "You might have something, then."


	13. Strategic Alliances

**CHAPTER 13-Strategic Alliances**

**

* * *

**The small yellow and white bag rose into the air as if it were being pulled up with invisible strings. Small potato chip crumbs inside of it rattled as they slid into the ends that were in a lower position. When it was at eye-level, Hermione held it in place for a moment, and then let it back down to the table.

"Bloody-" Ron let out in breathy squeek that made Jack's voice sound childish.

General Hammond observed that his five guests seemed stunned, and perhaps even a little horrified. He didn't dare guess right now what the reason could be, as his mind had to be focused on what he knew so far and what he needed to do.

Steven Alverez seemed the first of the five to recover. "Thank you, Miss Granger," he said formally, but in somewhat of a dazed state. He blinked, with a sudden, urgent self-consciousness, and then turned his attention to Jack's form, "Now-Mr. Weasley..." he glanced at Harmione to indicate that she turn the wand over to her schoolmate.

Hermione nodded mutely and started to extend the wand for Ron to take.

Ron looked at the wand, for a moment, as if he were being handed a pop-quiz scroll in Potions class, before reaching to accept it from her.

"Hold on there," the General interjected with urgent authority in his tone as he stepped forward with a raised hand at Jack.

"But, General-" Alverez began to protest, albeit with his unwavering politeness.

Hammond put his hand down, seeing that the children had frozen obediently, Jack's body sagging visibly with Ron's relief, and gave their full, silent attention. "I think we should assume from Miss Granger's success that the other three have their abilities as well." he stated firmly, but with caution, "I don't want to risk jeopardizing our chances of reversing this-" he searched his mind for an appropriate word, "-condition...any further than we might already have."

The five guests were once again seemingly stunned with horror as the new revelation set in.

"Yes...yes, of course..." Alverez agreed in an almost whisper, then seemed to regain his senses and said crisply, "You're quite right."

The children nodded agreement as well, glancing at each other anxiously.

Alverez walked the few steps he'd taken back from Hermione after he'd given her his wand, holding his hand out for her to return it to him.

With numb realization of what sort of consequences the small experiment could have resulted in, Hermione looked down at the wand in her hand as though it were a freshly broken-off basilisk fang that she'd just pulled out of her own flesh, before relinquishing it to the senior Wizard. Her eyes fixed on his and saw her own frightened dread reflected in them.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Granger..." Alverez attempted to apologize for the unspeakable tragedy which she might face because of his inexcusable lack of foresight.

"...Hermione-?" Ron's trepidation was recognizable in itself despite Jack's voice.

Hermione cast a glance in Ron's direction, seeing the other two looking solemnly at her as well...and realized she would rather it be her fate, rather than any of her three friends. She straightened, the expression on her face hardening into to grim determination as she faced Alverez again. "No," she said with a brave lift of her chin. "It was necessary." There was a strange hollowness in the end of her statement, but she forced a smile of reassurance to Alverez that all was forgiven.

Hammond assumed his role of command in the matter, "_None_ of us can afford _any_ detraction of focus on figuring out a solution to this situation," he announced determinedly. "We have to work under the possibility that the length of time we have to reverse this process is _limited_." Although his statement was no less a matter of truth, he hoped it would it would divert the five younger guests from their fears for the moment.

It took a moment for Alverez's mind to process the words that General Hammond had just spoken. Once he had, he gave a single, curt nod. "General Hammond is absolutely correct," he said to everyone else in the room with every ounce of confidence he could summon of himself. This was now a battle declared against time, and he wasn't about to give it a fight with anything less than his all.

* * *

**A/N: **(06-04-2010) Hi everyone. Haven't given up on at least trying to continue with this story. I've got bits and pieces that don't have enough in between them to tie them together and make up a full chapter. Thanx for all the hits and reviews and faving.

My mind is currently stuck in a void between the last chapter I posted, and the one key scene I'm trying to get to, which is another Snape run in with Jack and Seamus and Dean. What I'm working at now, is Samantha going into Harmione's dorm and reading her journals, trying to decide if I should put in some mention of Hermione being interested in Samantha's field before she got her Hogwarts letter. Maybe Sam finds a reply letter she wrote her back then. Key part in this, is that she'll mention Ron's family going to Egypt, and Giny showing her the small sovineer that she got for Harry (which is identicle to the 'rock' that Daniel picked up before going through the gate).

'nother idea brewing, don't know if I'll use it:

Professor Snape: Do you really think I would believe such an idiodic excuse? That sort of thing simply isn't possible!

Jack: I don't care if you believe it'r not.

Professor Snape: Maybe you'd care if I had you expelled!

Jack: Hel LO! What part of NO MAGIC do you not get? Besides, I'm not even one of you! You'd be expelling an innocent kid, not that I'd really care! The only thingit'll mean to me is that there'll beone less wand-waver for me t'worry about running into! You wanna expel this Ron Weasley kid, go right ahead! Expel the whole school if it'll make y'happy! Hell! Give me some pom-poms and I'll be your own personal cheer-leading section...(rolls hands over each other upwards and kicks leg back) GO SNAPE!

Daniel: You do that quite well, Jack.

Jack: Shut up Daniel.

I'm thinking about having Jack go to Professor Snape later on and actually tell him that he's not Ron and that he's another person in Ron's body...and Professor Snape refusing to believe.

And, for as long as I can, I'm going to keep Dean and Seamus going to Jack for 'consultation' on their 'ideas'.For those of you who know that Seamus has a muggle parent, I'm going to try to have the ending at Jack's house. His phone rings...

People keep asking me about Dumbledore, and the truth is, I don't like Dumbledore. Since he was gone at the worst time during OotP, I think I'm going to just have him be gone while SG-1 are running around Hogwarts.

Anyway, as mentioned in the A/N before the first chapter, there's a souvenir from Egypt that Ginny gave to Harry. Daniel found the same little object on another planet. When Daniel went through the Gate, it 'activated' the item he had and the one that Harry had, and the result was the switching bodies of the four pairs. SG-1 are going to come across the souvenir that Ginny gave Harry and figure out it's just like the item Daniel tried to bring home.

My hope is to work in a part where Jack says to Daniel, "You picked up something that had writing on it without knowing what it says! It probably says: If your name starts with a 'D' and ends with an 'N', leave this where you found it!"


End file.
